The Visitor
by Imagination-Never-Dies
Summary: The Titans are in the middle of a battle they can't handle when someone from one of the Titans' past intervenes. Can the Titans get used to this new arrival and use his help to stop a new fiendish plot?


**NOTE: This is my first fan fic, I've only seen a few episodes of Teen Titans (at my friends house since I do not have cartoon network or toonami) and I'm only 14 so please bear those three things in mind if you review, thanks.**

**"The Visitor"**

Chapter 1: The Glow

"Titans, go!" Robin called out to his fellow team-mates.

They were on an empty, dark street corner in the middle of Jump City, chasing after a young, skinny criminal wearing a black hoodie. He didn't seem like much but the Titans were told he had single-handedly robbed a high-security bank like it was stealing candy from a baby.

The chase was over seconds after it started and the young hoodlum was soon surrounded. He stopped in his tracks, his head laid low so his face was not visible. After a silence he started to laugh a quiet but very deep laugh which came out as a menacing chuckle. He was no older than 16.

"The Teen Titans to the rescue again, ey?", he growled and dropped the huge bags of money he was carrying to the floor. "I'm _way_ out of your league. Prepare to surrender to crime once and for all. This city belongs to _me_."

"Y'know, for such a small guy, you sure have a big mouth," Robin said, a cocky smile on his face.

In a second, Robin managed to take out a birdarang and swing it full speed at the hoodlum. The hoodlum just stood there until the birdarang was less than a metre away from him. There was a sudden green flash and the young criminal sliced the weapon clean in two with his own arm.

He began to chuckle again: "You cannot defeat me, I am The Glow!"

"Dude, we've heard all that 'you cannot defeat me' stuff a gazillion times before. Give us something _new_ will ya?" Beast Boy replied, chewing on a tooth-pick.

The Glow didn't answer, he just lowered his hood, unveiling a bald head and deep green eyes, and took his hoodie off. His arms, now visible, started to glow a dark green, faintly lighting up the dark night to the Titans around him. Still, he laughed.

"Titans, go!" Robin called again, only this time it was to fight.

All five Titans closed in on him at the same time but their enemy could handle it. One arm was held upwards and was taking in all the power in Cyborg's sonic cannon blast, without harming his arm in the slightest. The other was waving about, absorbing all of Starfire's rapid aerial starbolt attacks. Beast Boy was charging at him in his gargantuan T-Rex form, roaring at the loudest volume his large vocal chords would allow him to. The Glow swiftly ducked under the attacks he was blocking, took a few steps forward and delivered a hugely powerful uppercut to the bewildered beast. Beast Boy, still in his dinosaur form, flew backwards and crashed into the building nearest to them. Cyborg and Starfire threw their attacks at The Glow but this time he deflected their attacks back at them with one swift movement of his arms. They hit the two teenagers with incredible force, knocking them down to the ground.

Raven threw all the projectiles she could find at him but The Glow hit every single one away with ease and quickly fired a dark green energy beam at the airborne Raven, hitting her with an impact of all the starbolts and sonic cannon energy he had absorbed. Robin quickly ran, jumped forwards and outstretched his leg, aiming to hit The Glow right in the face with his dangerous steel-ended shoes. The Glow was too fast, though, and grabbed Robin's outstretched leg, flung him round, then let go, sending Robin skidding along the floor like a useless rag doll.

"Y'know, for such highly regarded superheroes, you sure are _weak_!" The Glow said in a triumphant tone.

Robin, laying on the floor, looked at his surroundings. Each of his team-mates was unconscious and he could barely get up. Then he noticed something else; half a dozen stray bats wereflying into the night sky…

"Soon I will defeat every superhero known to man," continued The Glow, getting way ahead of himself. "Soon everyone will bow down to the power of The Gl--"

Suddenly, a large blur, almost as dark as the night itself, flew at an alarming speed into The Glow, tackling him down to the ground. The dark, tall figure then lifted him up by the collar, suspended him there for a while, then said in a gruff voice: "Guess you're gonna have to start with me."

He tossed The Glow to the floor, as if he was a useless rag doll, just as The Glow had done to Robin moments before. The caped man then threw something on the floor and a gas was released from it. Within seconds, The Glow was fast asleep, sucking his big green thumb like a baby.

Robin knew who this man was from the second he tackled The Glow... it was the Batman, Robin's old mentor. Batman turned to Robin.

"Hello Robin," he said, "just thought I'd come here and see how you were doing. Also… I need to tell you something. Something's wrong."


End file.
